icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Lakes Junior Hockey League
For the Canadian Junior C league, please see Great Lakes Junior C Hockey League. For the renamed league that operated under this name from 1975 to 1984 please see North American Hockey League. | champion = Illinois Frontenacs | website = GLJHL | ceo = Gerry Lullove }} The Great Lakes Junior Hockey League (GLJHL), an American Tier III Junior B ice hockey league. The league has 12 teams located in the Great Lakes region of the Midwestern United States. History The GLJHL joined USA Hockey for the 2008/2009 season as a Tier III Junior C league. The Erie Lakers folded before playing any games. The rest of the season was more successful. The league sent two teams to the USA Hockey 2009 Tier-III Junior Nationals, the Illinois Frontenacs and Chicago Huskies. The teams competed in different divisions of the Junior C competition amongst 6 other teams and met in the semi-finals. Ultimately, the Chicago Huskies became the Tier-III Junior C National Champions, winning over the Atlanta Knights from the SEJHL. Dan Esdale, Vice President of USA Hockey and Chairman of the Junior Council in the trophy presentation said “this is a new milestone, something never done before that a new league in it’s first year of operation, came into the National Tournament with two representatives, both teams ending up in the semi’s against each other, one moving to the finals and winning the National Title”.GLJHL winning the Nationals Press release (PDF) This greatly helped the GLJHL application for a Junior B status. It was granted Junior B status 4 Months after the league started in January 2009.GLJHL About page In May 2010 the league announced a major realignment and expansion for the 2010-2011 season. The GLJHL Danville Inferno relocated to Indanapolis to become the Indianapolis Inferno. The Illinois Frontenacs will move to the FSI Shark Tank Arena in suburban St. Louis, Missouri to become the St. Louis Frontenacs. Three new teams will join the league, the Wooster Oilers based out of Wooster, Ohio will join the GLJHL from the Independent Jr. A Northern Junior Hockey League. Fort Wayne Federals and Columbus OutCold will also join as an expansion franchises. team.http://gljhl.pointstreaksites.com/view/GLJHL. In 2011, the GLJHL was granted Tier III Junior A status. In 2012, the league voted to break away from USA Hockey and join the Amateur Athletic Union. In response, eight GLJHL teams left to join the Minnesota Junior Hockey League as a Great Lakes Division. Under much scrutiny, it then was decided to become an inline hockey league. Since announcing it would be an inline hockey league, it changed its name to Great Lakes Inline Hockey League in 2014. They also announced games were to be held at the Motor City Chiefs home rink, the Canfield Ice Arena, and in Shelby Township, Michigan at the New Rink. However, the league has appeared to cease operations in 2015. Seasons *2008-09 GrLJHL Season *2009-10 GrLJHL Season *2010-11 GrLJHL Season *2011-12 GrLJHL Season Teams Lakes Cup Champions *2012 - Fort Wayne Federals *2011 - Chicago Bulldogs *2010 - Michigan Mountain Cats *2009 - Illinois Frontenacs Former Teams *'Danville Inferno' (2008-2010)- moved to Indianapolis to become Indianapolis Inferno *'Erie Lakers' (2008)- folded before start of 2008-2009 season. References External links *Official GLJHL Website Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Ice hockey in the United States Category:Great Lakes Junior Hockey League Category:Defunct ice hockey leagues Category:Disestablished in 2012